Kingdom Hearts: Collapse of Worlds
by Heartless Dragon
Summary: A wormhole has appeared out past Olympus Colleseum. What is it nad what has it got to do with the two people impersonating Donald and Goofy. Soon Sora and friends must venture to new worlds, before the whole universe collapses in on itself.
1. Kidnapped

**Note:** As you doubtless know, Kingdom Hearts 2 ended with them getting a note from the king. This continues from there.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, don't own it, whatever!

**Kingdom Hearts: Collapse of Worlds**

"One problem, how are we going to get there?" asked Riku, "We don't have a gummi ship." This was indeed a large problem. The three friends, Sora, Riku and Kairi had been summoned to Disney Castle by King Mickey. However, without a Gummi ship they could not get there. Suddenly Kairi spoke.

"Look!" she was pointing at a small piece of paper lying on the floor. Sora picked it up.

"It must have fallen from the bottle," he commented, "It says, "Transport is arranged". At that moment, a shape appeared on the horizon. As it got closer, they could tell that it was a Gummi ship. It landed and out climbed Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!" they shouted, running to him. Sora embraced his friends.

"It's so good to see you again," he stated.

"Pity we're not glad to see you!" replied Donald. At that moment, Goofy knocked Sora out with his shield. When Sora woke, night had fallen. He slowly stood up and looked round.

"Riku? Kairi?" There was no answer. The Gummi ship was gone and apparently so was his friends. "Why would Donald and Goofy do this?" Suddenly a voice spoke behind him.

"Sora, Where are Riku and Kairi?" It was the King.

"Mickey," exclaimed Sora, "what's going on? Donald and Goofy arrived, knocked me out and left with Riku and Kairi."

"Oh no," commented Mickey, "come on, I have a Gummi Ship parked over there. I'll explain everything." Sora walked beside him as they headed for the gummi ship. Mickey talked as they walked, "It seems a couple of impostors have been impersonating Donald and Goofy. These impostors have stolen the cornerstone of light. We know it wasn't the real Donald and Goofy as they were with me at the time; however several witness saw Donald and Goofy steal the cornerstone."

"That's awful!" stated Sora, "so you think the impostors have now kidnapped Riku and Kairi?"

"That's what it looks like, as the real Donald and Goofy are working with Merlin in Radiant Gardens," replied Mickey, "they're investigating a wormhole that has appeared out past Olympus Coliseum. We'd better get over there right away." They boarded the Gummi ship and took off. They had only just entered interspace when a huge explosion rocked the ship.

"Heartless ships incoming!" shouted Mickey. Sora grabbed the controls and turned to face them, guns blazing. After a few minutes, most were gone.

"Only one left," commented Sora. He took aim, however as he fired the ship vanished and appeared right in front of them.

"Brace yourself!" yelled the king just before the heartless ship smashed into them.

"We've lost control!" shouted Sora. Mickey checked a screen.

"Prepare for crash landing in Wonderland." The ship spiralled down, and with an ear-splitting crash, slammed into Wonderland.

"Hmm," commented Sora as they climbed out of the wreckage, "I haven't been here for a while. But which part of Wonderland is…" suddenly he was interrupted.

"Destroying the royal court, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

**Please review, because I like reviews. **


	2. An Arrest and a Deal

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, don't own it, whatever!

**Kingdom Hearts: Collapse of Worlds**

"Destroying the royal court, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Screamed the queen of Hearts.

"That answer you question Sora?" asked the King.

"Guards, Seize…"

"Oh shut up!" Yelled Sora at the queen. He and the King left her speechless and headed towards the forest.

"The important thing is how are we going to get off this world without a gummi ship," stated the King. As he spoke the Cheshire cat faded into existence in front of them.

"There's a way. Some go left, and some go right. But me, I prefer the, short-cut," explained the Cat. He waved his front paws, causing a portal to appear in front of him. "Here you go, one portal bound for Radiant Garden."

"Thanks," stated Sora. He and the king stepped through the portal.

"Does that really go to Radiant Garden?" asked a voice from behind the Cat.

"Why yes, but I've been wrong before." The voice sighed at this.

"I'd better go after them then."

* * *

"This isn't Radiant Garden!" stated the king, "this isn't Radiant Garden at all."

"This is Port Royal," commented Sora. "That Cat sent us to the wrong place. Come on, let's go back. We might be able to repair the Gummi ship." They turned round; however the portal had already closed. Standing where it had been was a tall 15 year old with flaming red hair. He was wearing a blue shirt open over a white t shirt, loose black trousers and red trainers. Hanging from his waist was a black onyx hoop. Two bars met in the centre of the hoop, both of which extended out on either side of it to form four spikes. It was obvious that this was not a resident of Port Royal.

"Let me apologise for the cat," requested the stranger, "he's not the most accurate person when it comes to portals."

"Aw well, being stuck here is no worse then being stuck in wonderland," mused the King.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Sora.

"I'm Forvo," replied the stranger, "and you are?"

"I'm Sora and this is King Mickey Mouse."

"What world are you from?" asked Mickey, "You don't seem like a wonderlander and you're certainly not from here."

"I can't remember. I was abandoned in Wonderland when I was young and have lived their since. I came after you, partly to explain about the cat, but mostly to see some of the other worlds. And it seems I'm off to a good start. Pity about the rain. Isn't that a wedding over there?"

"It might be, but there's no-one there but the bride," replied Mickey.

"Hey, that's Elizabeth!" exclaimed Sora, "She must be finally marrying Will. Hey Elizabeth!" They walked over too her.

"Oh hello Sora," she replied, "Have you…" suddenly Forvo interrupted.

"Look, someone's being arrested"

"That's Will!" yelled Elizabeth. She ran to him. "Why is this happening?"  
"I don't know," he replied, "You look beautiful."

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Governor Swan forced his way through the crowd.

"What's going on?" he demanded. Suddenly he was blocked by two guards. He turned to the man leading them. "How dare you, stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?"

"Governor Weatherby Swan it's been too long," the man stated.

"Governer Becket?" replied Governer swan incredulously.

"Its lord now, actually." Replied Becket.

"Lord or not you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!" stated Governer Swan.

"Oh in fact I do. Mr Mercer," a man behind Becket handed several papers. Becket handed one to Governer Swan. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swan," replied Governer Swan.

"Oh is it? That's annoying, my mistake, arrest her!" stated Becket. Guards seized Elizabeth. "Here's the one for William Turner. And here's another one for a 'Sora'".

"WHAT!" yelled Sora as more guards grabbed him. He was about to summon the keyblade when Mickey whispered to him.

"Don't hurt them; it's not the guards fault."

"And I've another here for a Mr James Norrington. Is he present?" asked Becket.

"What are the charges?" demanded Elizabeth.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago," stated Governor Swan.

"I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked," replied Becket.

"Lord Becket," interrupted Will "in the category of questions not answered...

"We are under the jurisdiction of the kings Governer of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with," stated Elizabeth.

"The charge," began Governer Swan, "is conspiring to aid and set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death. For which the…" he stopped.

"For which the punishment regrettably is also death," concluded Becket. He approaches the three prisoners. "Perhaps you remember a certain Pirate named Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain," the trio stated together.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," finished Elizabeth.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, yes I though you might," replied Becket. "Take her away, but bring those two to my office." He pointed to Will and Sora. They were dragged away from Elizabeth and led to a fancy building at gunpoint. They entered a large office on the second floor.

"Lord Becket, the prisoners as ordered sir," stated one of the guards.

"Those won't be necessary," replied Becket gesturing to the hand cuffs on Will and Sora. The guard removed them and left the room.

"The east India trading company has need of your services," stated Becket once the guard was gone. He offered them drinks but they refused. "We wish you to act as our agents in a business transaction with out mutual friend captain Sparrow.

"More acquaintance then friend," corrected Will.

"How do you know him?" asked Sora.

"We have had dealings in the past," answered Becket, he picked up a branding iron in the shape of a 'p'. "And we've each left our mark on the other."

"You branded him?" exclaimed Sora, "That's barbaric!"

"What Mark did he leave on you?" asked Will. Becket didn't answer. Instead he walked over to a chest.

"By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and retrieve a certain property in his possession.

"Recover. At the point of a sword?" asked Will.

"Bargin!" chuckled Becket. He opened the chest and removed several papers in a leather envelope. "Letters of mark. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England.

"Like Jack would consider that freedom," scoffed Sora.

"Freedom," muttered Becket placing the papers in the box again. "Jack Sparrow is a dieing breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edged of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world, or perish. Not unlike you two. You two and Miss Swan face the hangman's noose."

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl," mused Sora.

"The Black Pearl?" enquired Becket.

"The property you want that he possesses," replied Will.

"A ship? Hardly," stated Becket, "the property in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Jack keeps on his person at all times. A compass." Will and Sora must have looked surprised as Becket continued, "Ah you know it. Bring me that compass or there's no deal!"

"But why do you want it?" asked Sora, "If you're after the Isla de Muerta then you should forget it, the treasure's cursed."

"I'm not after gold. The reason I want the compass is my business, not yours!"

* * *

"Jack's compass? What does Becket want with that?" asked Elizabeth. Will and Sora had gone to visit Elizabeth before leaving. Mickey, Forvo and Governer Swan were already there.

"Beats me!" stated Sora, "all we know is that we're to get Jack to return to Port Royal."

"In exchange the charges against us will be dropped," added Will.

"NO!" interrupted the Governer, "we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack or in us?" asked Will.

"That you two would risk you lives to save Sparrows does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else."

"Please, I risk my life on a regular Basis," commented Forvo, who was leaning against a wall. "It's nothing serious."

"Oh. Where's that dog with the keys?" stated Governer Swan, looking around.

"I have faith in you, both of you. And in Jack," stated Elizabeth, "where will you find him?"

"I'll go where all pirates go,"

"Where's that?" asked Sora.

"Tortuga," replied Will, "i'll start there and I won't stop searching until I find him, and then I intend to return here, to marry you!"

"You mean it?" asked Elizabeth.

"Only if you'll still have me," replied Will.

"Wait Sora!" stated Mickey, speaking up for the first time, "take Forvo with you. He could be of help."

"What do you mean 'could'?" demanded Forvo.

"What about you your majesty?" asked Sora.

"I'm going to stay and make sure nothing happens to Elizabeth, I don't think we can trust this Becket." After this Sora, Forvo and Will said their goodbyes and left the prison, boarded the small ship provided for them and set sail.

* * *

"Gawrsh where's the king and Sora?" asked Goofy.

"They should be here by now," added Donald. They were in Merlin's house. Suddenly Leon entered.

"News, apparently a Gummi Ship has crashed on Wonderland," he stated.

"That must be them!" exclaimed Donald! "Let's go rescue them!" He pelted out of the door followed by Goofy. They boarded their gummi ship and sped off towards Wonderland.


End file.
